1. Field of the Invention PA1 (a) reacting an amino acid with an adaptor molecule in the presence of aminoacyl-tRNA synthetase to obtain a precursor comprising an amino acid and a nucleic acid adaptor; and PA1 (b) condensing the precursors in the presence of ribosomes, rRNAs, a larger ribosomal subunit or ribosomal proteins, and in the presence of an aromatic tertiary amine. PA1 wherein Q represents a hydrogen atom, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 aliphatic hydrocarbon group, an amino group, a C.sub.5 -C.sub.8 alicyclic hydrocarbon group, a C.sub.6 -C.sub.10 aromatic hydrocarbon group, a hydroxyl group, a sulfhydryl group or a heterocyclic group having at least one heteroatom, all the groups of which may be optionally substituted; and p represents an integer of 1 to 5. PA1 m represents an integer of 1 to 3, and PA1 a compound of the formula IV: ##STR4## wherein R and R' are the same as defined above, R" represents the same atoms or groups with those given in R provided that it excludes a halogen atom, an amino group, a hydroxyl group and a sulfhydryl group, and those atom and groups are also excluded in Q; R, R' and R" are independent from each other; and k represents an integer of 1 or 2. PA1 a compound of the formula VI: ##STR6## wherein R, R' and n are the same as defined above and R and R' are independent from each other; and PA1 a compound of the formula VII: ##STR7## wherein R and R' are the same as defined above and independent from each other, and m represents an integer of 1 to 3.
The present invention relates to a method for producing polypeptides.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for producing polypeptide in the cell-free translation system, there has been known a method which required ribosomes, chemical energy sources such as ATP and GTP, and soluble protein factors.
However, the method was not always satisfactory in that the method required energy sources and soluble protein factors. Therefore, the conventional method was so complicated that it was not practical for producing polypeptide.
Under the circumstances, the present inventors have intensively studied the method for producing polypeptides in the cell-free translation system, and have found that the condensation of a precursor comprising amino acids and adaptors can be effectively performed in the absence of the energy source such as ATP and GTP, and soluble protein factors but in the presence of ribosomes and an aromatic tertiary amine.